The quicksands
by Nina Vale
Summary: Idea I had after listening to a song by polish rock band-Varius Manx and after watching 2nd series trailer. DxZ as always.


I don't own huntik. and I never will. I don't have enaough cash...

I-The closed up in my own shell

I'm-Slowly trying to understand

Why you protected me

I, I know that you tried to help

I know that I had your words for nothing

I know I've been wrong.

Now when I'm drowning in quicksands

And when my past flashes before my eyes

I realize, I realize my mistake'

Varius Manx- The quicksands.

_

* * *

Flashback _

"_NO" Dante shook his head "you're not going there, it's too risky"_

"_Dante I won't be much help here" she argued "I'll do better job going there. I will be in disguise and I'll have some new documents. They will not know who I am. It's not like I haven't done a spy work before"_

"_Zhalia, please" he pleaded "it's too dangerous. Blood Spirals aren't Organization and certainly they aren't foundation. It's completely different with them than it was with us and Organization. You're a strong seeker but you can't stand against Rassimov, Shauna and Wind and there will be more powerful seekers there. You'll get hurt or get yourself killed…please…don't go"_

"_I will do what I want__" she said "you don't have to worry about me. Now excuse me I have to get changed"_

_With that she left his flat_

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_She had been doing well in her job. Rassimov took her in and got deceived at least that was what she thought. But she had been mistaken, and she was about to find that out soon._

"_Miss Hale" one of the Blood Spiral members walked towards her "Boss wants to see you. He wishes to congratulate you on your work and he has something important to tell you. Some important task"_

"_thank you" said Zhalia "I'm over there in a minute"_

_She went after the member into the 'study' which in fact was a large chamber, like the one in Thor's temple. She walked in. Rassimov had been waiting for her there. He had been sitting on his throne with his sister and brother at both his sides._

"_You wanted to see me sir?" asked Zhalia_

"_yes miss Hale" answered Rassimov and then a smirk appeared on his face and he half-closed his eyes "or shall I say Miss Moon?"_

_In that moment the some members of Blood Spiral walked out of the shadows. Zhalia looked around. They were everywhere. Then she looked at Rassimov. He was up now, looking at her with cold eyes._

"_Surprised Miss Moon?" he asked walking towards her "yes, yes. It's a trap my dear and you fell for it"_

"_b-but how?" she couldn't help but ask _

"_how we knew you're a spy you mean?" asked black haired man "please Miss Moon I wasn't born yesterday I had expected foundation to send someone and I knew you were the best and I knew you would volunteer. I knew it was you from the first time you came here, I saw through your petty disguise eminently. But I'm no fool I knew that if I attacked you and let you know that I know from the first moment I will win nothing, so I did what's always done with spies. I let you come in and feel safe and when the price will be the heist…"_

"_you decided to unmask me" she whispered._

"_exactly" he smirked even more evilly, which made the dark haired woman shiver "And now I'll show you what happens to spies when they're caught"_

_Zhalia paled. She looked around. She had no hope for winning this battle, there were too many of them not to mention Rassimov and his siblings. _

'_Dante was right' came to her mind 'He told me what may happen but I was to proud to listen and now I'm paying for it. Stupid, Stupid Zhalia…'_

_But still she stood his her fighting position. She might not have a chance but she was still going to fight. _

"_attack" ordered Rassimov and the fight started…Zhalia did all she could, she did her best but there were too many of them and she was on her own. She had no chance…so after some time of heroic and desperate struggle. She fell down. Bruised, bleeding and weakened. She looked up at Rassimov, he was smirking at her_

"_bye, bye Miss Moon" she heard him say, and then he left. _

'_I'm sorry Dante' she thought as she felt herself falling into darkness 'you were right...I'm sorry'_

_And then was nothing…_

_End flashback_

Zhalia kitted her eyebrows something was braking through the darkness she was in. She could hear some beeping and buzzing. She blinked again. At first some sharp light blinded her, and everything was blurred but then her vision started to clear. She saw a lamp and a white ceiling and she could smell a characteristic smell. She sat up…She knew where she was. Hospital.

"ZHALIA!" she heard well know voice from the side and when she looked that way she saw none other than Dante Vale standing in the door to her hospital room. In one second he was near her/

"D-Dante?" she asked. Her voice was weak and barely audible

"I'm here" he told her "it's all alright now"

Suddenly he pulled her into a hug. There was silence for a moment but it was soon broken by muffled sobs and Zhalia felt the top of her sleeping gown getting wet. She looked at the male seeker and noticed that his shoulders are shaking.

"Dante?" she asked surprised.. She had never seen him like that. Not even when he broke down in Prague last year.

"Thank god" he said, kissing the side oh her face and her hair "you're alright…I…I thought I've lost you…when…when they brought you back a week ago…you…you were…at the death's door…when I saw you…"

For a moment female seeker didn't know what to do, but finally she composed herself and wrapped her arms around him. She didn't say a word and she didn't need to. Dante tightened his grip on her and she rested her head on his shoulders. Outside the sun started to set….

* * *

A little crappy but I had this idea for some time and I didn't quite know how to put it. I was wondering how would Dante react to that reckless idea of going to spy on Blood Spirals and also how would it end. I always considered Rassimov as rather smart man who can see through disguises and I always thought that this might be his tactic, to let the spy get comfy and safe and then destroy him/her. The tittle comes from the song. It' my translation...


End file.
